Devil's Contract Challenge
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: A CHALLENGE for writers who love our thief in white, plus a fic for you all to read. To get an upper edge on the Organisation, Shinichi makes a contract with KID. And his side of the bargain? To be a Phantom too. Read Shinichi's first Heist at KID's side.
1. Introducing

Hello Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fans alike.

It's Phantom Hitman 1412 here, the author of When Kaito was Envious of Kaitou KID, with the **Devil's Contract Challenge**. *cue thunder, lightning and scary music*

Anyone who wants to be an amazing author should be able to write a variety of work from any given prompt, so I'm challenging all you Phantom lovers out there. So any of you who are brave enough, come and try the Devil's Contract Challenge.

_*And for the rest of you, the fic's at the bottom of the page! Make sure to review even if you aren't entering*._

The challenge is simple. To make our fair detective into a Phantom too. There must be KID in it as well as Shinichi (obviously). And as an extra little challenge, (but only if you want an extra 10 points) you could mention/include a **Mirror. **

Where this idea has come from you ask. Well, I read an awesome fic about this situation by Black Phantom 1412. It's called Black Phantom. You should all go check it out. It's different to what I shall present to you. A lot more light hearted. And a series too rather and the pair of one shots I'm showing. I personally love the idea of Shinichi working with KID as a phantom, but there doesn't seem to be a lot of it on here.

I'm giving you lot a lot of free reign. It can be KaiShin (since I'm a huge KaiShin fangirl!) or not. It can be AU if you want it to be. Shinichi can work with or against KID too. I really don't mind. Just get Shinichi suited up and stealing our hearts by Midnight. Any rating will do and it doesn't matter how long it is. However those of you who do write a lot don't shy away since I love reading long fics.

Umm, I suppose that there had better by a scoring system. Hmm.

20 points for an interesting title and summary (10 points apiece)

10 points on Spelling and Grammar (even though I'm far from perfect, so don't worry about that too much, just make it readable)

50 points for awesomeness and enjoyment

20 Points for how well you follow the brief. And since that's a very small brief, they are easily won points!

That makes 100 points, plus an extra 10 for including my mysterious item. These are extra credit points which will be added to your score to boost it a little.

As you can tell, I didn't think that far ahead, lol.

This Phantom is offering a prize too. It can be what you want. A one shot, a series, a crossover, or a collaboration fic on any anime that I know. It could be the inclusion of an OC you've made up into my main Fic a DC X KHReborn crossover called How a thief changes the Mafia. Or you could control a day with Child!Tsuna in my other fic Mafia Row (KHR). Or I could Beta any fics you want me to. If you have any other ideas as to what you would like as a prize, then please go ahead and tell me. I'm always open to suggestions- pretty easy going, this Phantom.

Your deadline is by **14****th**** May** since that's my Birthday! That gives you all a month. If you need longer than that, then tell me and I'll extend it.

If anyone without an FF account wants to join in, but you have something like Livejournal or some other type of Blog or something then just give me the link and I'll take a look.

* * *

**Now read on for the first of two one shots at my attempt of a Phantom Shinichi. I've made this mysterious and vague on purpose. **

"I extend my hand to you, in an offer that you can't resist. I have information that you need. Information that will change your life. But as you know, nothing in this world is given for free. Very few humans do something for nothing- even if it is only for that self-satisfying feeling of helping someone. An alliance between you and me can mean that we both achieve our goals. I know what you want, you know what I want. What more is there to know? Take my hand, and I'll change your life."

"A contract with the devil himself hey? Well I'm not one to back down. I accept your offer"

"From now on you'll be a Phantom too. A detective in the light, a masked Phantom in the dark. The moment you place on this mask, you are no longer you. You'll become a different person. With this, I now dub thee, the Masked Mystery. Since even now, you are still a mystery to me."

A flick of his hand, and a mask appears on it. The design of the mask is based on the generic masquerade mask, covering the eyes and the bridge of the nose. But for this mask there was an addition. For Phantom thieves never follow normal conventions. Above the right eye- the same side as the Devil's monocle- the mask curves up and into a point. It forms a crescent moon, the point of the bottom half ending just below his eye. The left side ends normally, yet also has a clover charm hanging off of it.

Taking the mask from the devil, the man fingers the clover charm

"Since someone like you needs all the luck they can get."

* * *

Target set: The Phoenix Fire.

Appearance: Black and Red Ruby Sphere. Approx. 10cm in diameter

Historical reference: Said to bring back its owners from the brink of death.

Likelihood of being Pandora: Possible, but doesn't follow Pandora's story. Is red in colour- so possible connection. Not targeted by KID before.

Location: Tokyo Museum of Fine Art. Part of the Phoenix statue at the front gate.

"It's time to put the mask on. It's time that the Masked Mystery took his first steps into the spotlight."

The man holds the mask in his hands, staring at it. Taking a deep breath he places the mask on and looks up at the Devil.

As soon as he puts it on he feels different, as if he's someone new. _Suggestive thinking from the Devil most likely. Either that or some other Psychological twist. But hey, I like this feeling, so I don't care where it comes from. The difference needs to be there._

The Devil was glad with his choice. The black of the mask allowed the blue of the Detective's eyes to shine like Sapphires. That defiant blue stare drew shivers down his spine. The Devil found the look scary, yet he couldn't look away from it. It was utterly captivating. Devil and Contractee were in matching suits. Yet where the Devil was in White, the Contractee was in black. Where blue adorned his shirt and top hat ribbon, sliver lay. A red tie was reflected in white.

A watch alarm beeps, and the man gives the Devil a huge grin. Both cross to the other side of the roof, before running as fast as they can forward, and jumping off the edge of the roof, freefalling into freedom.

* * *

_Beware of where you step, beware of what you see, for tonight water is your enemy, as you watch My Mystery._

Infront of this Museum is a pathway leading straight south. Along the western edge of this pathway are some steps leading into a park. At this current moment, the Defenders of Justice are protecting the steps, stopping the rabid crowd of Criminal Supporters from entering the crime scene. Or soon to be crime scene.

And as the bell rings 9PM, the lights in the area blink out with an audible clunk. It's not only the street lights, but the lights illuminating the area from the floor, as well the spot lights the Defenders have placed around the area. The Criminal Supporters scream, whether from the sudden darkness or what it means, the Defenders don't know.

**Click**

All eyes are drawn to the southernmost point of the pathway, where there is a fountain. It's a large piece of glass with water cascading from top to bottom to collect in a pool. This pool connects to a small stream that runs north until it meets the fountains replica infront of the museum.

A light flicks on at the bottom of the fountain, hidden in the pool of water. Shining upwards, it illuminates the falling water, making it shimmer and sparkle. A figure steps through the water to stand in the view of everyone. All around there are gasps of amazement since this should not be possible. There was a concrete slab behind the fountain, there was no room for someone to step through. The light from below outlines the figure, creating a large shadow on the concrete behind. It was a shadow that everyone knew well. The man who had stepped through was the Master of Impossible.

It was International Phantom Thief 1412 himself.

As his cape flares out in a non-existent wind, so does the large shadow's cape, creating an imposing, yet majestic and gallant figure.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for joining me this night" the Phantom claims, thrusting one hand out to the side in emphasis. "Just remember that your eyes are not playing tricks with you." After giving that piece of advice, he bows to the Criminal Supporters and turns his gaze towards the museum. He walks towards the stream, taking slow confident strides.

Just as he is about to leave the circle of light the lamp provides, the next one lights up. Raising his hand for all to see, the Phantom clicks and the lights speedily turn on one after another, leading the way towards the museum. Following the lead of the lights, the Phantom walks forwards. The Criminal Supporters all cheer out at the feat the Phantom is pulling off. He is walking on water.

So doing what no man should be able to, the Phantom keeps on walking forwards, his image reflected in the mirrors to his right. With his Supporters on his left, they are in the perfect position to see the reflection.

Reflection?

It takes the Supporters and the Defenders a few moments to realise that there is more going on than there seems to be. For there truly is a Phantom in the mirror. And he's not dressed in white. As the Phantom leaves the boundary of one light for a moment and enters the next, suddenly it's the White Phantom reflected in the mirror, and the Black Phantom stood before them. Yet the rhythm of walking hasn't faltered. The crowd goes silent in wonder at this new trick. The Black Phantom slowly raises his arms to his sides, the White mirror image following perfectly in sync as if it truly was a mirror. The Supporters and Defenders both drop their jaws to the ground as the Phantom does a forward flip, hands touching the surface of the water instead of plunging in like they should have. And surely there must be only one Phantom, for even their capes moved in sync. Everything is far too precise for it to be anything other than the Phantom and a mirror.

Yet the Phantom keeps on walking, and he keeps on changing colours. As he gets halfway down the stream, the Black Phantom turns his back on the Criminal Supporters and Defenders of Justice, facing the mirror. Then he steps forwards and into the mirror. As the final light comes on at the opposite fountain, the Black Phantom walks out of the waterfall into the view of everyone. As the Criminal Supporters cheer over the act of teleportation, they realise that the trick isn't fully finished yet, for the White Phantom is still in the mirror. He walks down towards the Museum, walking between the bands of light and dark until he reaches the penultimate mirror. The Criminal Supporters watch as their idol walks into the last patch of black, fully expecting him to walk back into the bright white light. But he does not. Instead, he walks out of the wall of water once more.

It's then that the Defenders of Justice regain their senses and realise that these two are still a threat. But there is slight hesitation since they have never had to deal with two Phantoms before. Just one is hard enough, two sound terrifying. And that leads the Defenders to wonder why the need for two Phantoms when one was more than enough. Loath to admit it, but International Phantom Thief 1412 played rings around them like they were frozen in place. He held all the strings, had the master copy of the play that no one knew they were acting in. If the police had never even laid a finger upon his cape, then why was there a need for an accomplice? Did he just want to make even more fun of them? Had he gotten bored of the spotlight and wished to share it? No, that was preposterous. Kaitou 1412 never shared the spot light.

So why are there two Phantoms here this night?

There was only one plausible explanation the Defenders of Justice could come up with and that was that International Phantom Thief 1412 was training an apprentice. So with that horrifying thought in their heads, they move as soon as the White Phantom turns to face the Phoenix statue. The Black Phantom steps forwards, as if protecting its white counterpart and draws the cape across his body. With a dramatic flourish he flares the cape out, arm outstretched to the side as a load of white doves explode from beneath it. The Defenders duck and cover their heads, letting the birds fly free above them. Yet during this moment of distraction, both Phantoms have moved.

The Black Phantom is sitting down, perched on the clawed feet of the Phoenix. The White Phantom has the audacity to lay on the Phoenix's back, easily an arm's reach away from the Prize.

The Defenders realise that they are quickly losing this battle and become determined to try and refrain the Phantom from doing what he does best- fly off with the Prize in his gloved hand. With the determination to try and win, to prove to the Criminal Supporters that Justice wins over Crime, they step closer to the statue. At a nod from their rather quiet Boss, then step into the pool of water surrounding the statue.

Kaitou 1412 watches this and his famous and heart breaking Cheshire Cat grin crawls leisurely onto his face.

"Did you not read the warning I gave to you? What silly men you are then" he announces, voice slightly teasing and serious at the same time. For their benefit, he repeats himself "Beware of where you step, beware of what you see, for tonight water is your enemy, as you watch My Mystery."

He turns away from the Defenders, showing that they are not even worth his time. "Masked Mystery" and the Black Phantom looks up at his inverted duplicate "Show them why they should listen to me in the future"

The Black Phantom, now revealed to be called the Masked Mystery, stands up, a rather smug smile on his face. "Certainly. We can't have that now can we."

The Defenders are relieved when their Boss turns bright red, some of his normal personality coming back. But when he speaks, they are reminded why they liked the quiet Boss; they kept their hearing that way. "Why you pompous excuse for a thief. How dare you say that to my men? Just try saying that when you are in handcuffs. We'll see who's smiling then" Fist in the air, the Boss breaths heavily from the rant before turning to his men.

Yet International Phantom Thief 1412 interrupts him. With a click of his hands, a small puff of smoke envelops them. As the smoke clears, there is a nice shining silver pair of Handcuffs on his wrists. "I'll accept that challenge Inspector. I don't even need to play a part in this. Masked Mystery is more than enough to handle you." The Phantom lives off challenges. It was one of the reasons why he had never changed the outfit he wore: the unique figure he had, the bright whiteness that draws the eye, it all was part of one big challenge he sets against himself. The heist notes, as fun as they are, are all part of the challenge too. But now he had a new challenge, the man at his feet. And he couldn't wait to see who would win the challenge.

"Apprehend him men. Both of them shall be in the cells before midnight!" roars the Inspector, playing his part in the Phantom's play perfectly. The Defenders of Justice jump at the sound, forced into action by the tone and volume. Circling around the statue, they slush once more through the water, coming closer and closer to the masked figure before them.

Masked Mystery doesn't seem fazed at the approaching threat, and picks up the clove charm to admire it. Raising piercing blue eyes up, he smirks once more, before dropping the charm and setting it purposely swinging against his face. At the White Phantom's clap, he quickly turns his head to face a man on his far right. As he stares the Defender in the eyes, Kaitou 1412 claps once more, and Mystery extends a hand and clicks. A light clicks into life under the man, an ice blue in colour. The Defender jumps and squints, his eyes closed at the sudden increase of light. Another clap from above and Mystery holds a hand infront of his face, brings finger by finger down into a fist before bringing that fist to his lips. Blowing into his fist, he opens it and the Criminal Supporters watch as what appears to be blue glitter falls into the water around the man. The defender attempts to take a step forwards and away from the light shining from beneath him, but finds that he can't. He can't even move. For glittering like glass around his legs is a thick sheet of ice.

Before the Defenders can comprehend what had befallen their comrade, there is another clap and Mystery looks immediately in the opposite direction, at the Defender on his far left. It seems that the first set was slow on purpose since International Phantom Thief 1412 now claps faster, in time to the swinging Clover Charm on the Black Phantom's mask. The whole Process is repeated, faster and faster as the charm's displacement becomes smaller and smaller. Light after light flashes on, a brilliant ice blue lighting up the sky. Defender after Defender becomes entrapped within the ice, squirming futilely. Some even try to reach out for the Phantom, but just like the name suggests, he is like a shadow, untouchable. And as the Clover charm stops swinging, the last Defender is frozen in place.

"What are you doing men? Capture the thieves already!" roars the Boss who is the only Defender untouched.

"Inspector we can't!" admits one of the Defenders sheepishly. "We're stuck."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." He growls.

Just as he is about to set foot into the Phoenix's pool, the fountain behind the Phoenix roars into life, spraying jets of water into the sky. At a clap from Kaitou 1412 the lights under the frozen Defenders goes red to match tonight's Prize. With a large hand movement, he throws more of the blue glitter into the air. As the jets of water freeze, the droplets fall to the earth, glittering like drops of fire due to the lights refraction. The Criminal Supporters couldn't be more thrilled with the display, swarming against their guards to get a closer look.

At another telling clap, the jets infront of the Phoenix spur into life. Yet the water is thicker and faster, quickly creating a wall between the Phantoms and the rest of the world. Within seconds the wall of water drops, revealing what, ultimately, everyone expected.

No International Phantom Thief 1412

No Masked Mystery

No Phoenix Fire.

With a resounding boom the lights in the pool turn off. One by one, the lights on the mirror pathway turn off too, drawing the Criminal Supporter's eyes in that direction. The lights start to turn off from each end to leave only the centre most light shining in the pitch blackness.

Under that light are two shadows, one white and one black, as oxymoronic as that may sound. Capes drawn out to the sides, they bow to the Criminal Supporters.

"We hoped that you enjoyed the show tonight. I believe that Masked Mystery made an adequate debut, don't you?" asks Kaitou 1412. The Criminal Supporters show that they thoroughly agree, shouting themselves raw and clapping up a storm. "I'm glad you think so. But it is now time for good little girls and boys to be in bed. So it's good night from me."

At the cue, the Masked Mystery raises his cape out to the side, engulfing the whiteness…

"And Good night from me"

…Before covering his whole body with the cape too. And the final light flickers out for only a moment. Yet a moment is all two Phantom's need to disappear off into the night.

* * *

**If any of you are interested, I've written three more heists and 1 Shinichi Bombing/murder case in my Main Fic, How a thief changes the Mafia. The tone is different, with KID being generally a lot more childish and fun, especially in the first heist which is the first chapter. You don't necessarily need to have seen/watched Reborn to read the heists, especially the first heist which is totally DC only. The third heist is purely DC too actually (chapter 27). The second heist is actually a fight between the two sets of characters, where Conan helps KID to win.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the entrance of the Masked Mystery. Join me next time when I'll upload a different version of the heist. It starts with the same prompt but the heist is totally different!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Uploaded 13 March 2012. **


	2. Midnight Interlude

Devil's Contract Challenge**  
**

**Heya everyone.**

**I've had a few requests to extend the dead line, so I've extended it to:**

_**Monday 28th **__**of May.**_

**If anyone still wants to participate they can. And if any new comers need me to extend that date, I shall. **

**So I hope to see more entrants!**

* * *

_And since I'm sure you're not allowed just an author's note, let's have a little more fic!_

* * *

Midnight Interlude

I watch as the Devil completes his routine and holds the newly obtained Phoenix Fire up to the moonlight. I've caught him doing this many times after a heist, and as far as I can tell, he's checking to see whether it's Pandora or not. Nothing happens though. At least that's what I see, since I actually don't have a clue as to what is supposed to happen if the jewel is Pandora.

"So?" I enquire. The Devil shakes his head.

"Not Pandora. Not that I had much hope anyway." He sighs. It's rare to see him as down-heartened as that, but then again, I've never seen him after a heist.

"What makes you say that?" I question.

"It's rather obvious actually Metainei." Oh, so I'm back to being a detective now… or does he mean I should think like a detective. God he's so hard to understand sometimes. And then he turns that sweet smile at me as if I'm some slow stupid child that just doesn't get that 2+2=4. "Where was the jewel located?"

"In a statue outside. Oh, I get it. Since it's outside all of the time, it would have already been hit by moonlight and 'something' would have happened. That's assuming that whatever was supposed to happen hasn't already and you just didn't notice it. Who's to say that it hasn't made the statue immortal or something." Since the jewel is an object rather than a person, there is no reason that it can't work on objects too. But that's all guess work. All I know about the jewel KID is looking for is that it's called Pandora, and is supposed to grant immortality. As unbelievable and unscientific as that sounds. At least my poison has a scientific name and chemical structure.

KID laughs at me. "That could be true." He means it as a joke, sure that Pandora only affects Humans. And to prove his point, he leans up over the wall of the roof we are on and shoots one of his cards at the statue. And sure enough, part of the statue chips off. Nor does the statue miraculously heal itself.

Turning back to me, a considering gleam fills his eyes. "So tell me, what would Conan have done to stop me?"

"For a start, I would have remembered that those mirrors have gaps in between. I've been to that park enough to know that. So I might have come from behind and darted you then. And I wouldn't have stepped into the water. Everything you say in a heist note is significant. So if you say beware of water… well, the police are idiots at times. But it's not a relevant question. If Conan was there, then I wouldn't be. There'd only be you doing the heist so you would have planned it differently and Conan would have something else to deal with." Which is true. The part with the mirrors wouldn't have the same effect with just him since the whole idea was about light and dark.

KID leans back against the wall of the building we are sat on, hands behind his head. "Hmm, I would have approached that differently if you hadn't been there. But, I have a question: How did you enjoy your first heist, Mystery?"

I hold the mask back over my eyes since that's one of the rules. He's talking to the thief, not the detective. "It was rather interesting actually. I've never had to think that much before, yet I was…"

KID smiles at me once more, but this is a winning smile, as if he knows he's correct. "Gone on. I'm asking Mystery after all"

I nod. I'm slowly starting to get why he treats the thief and detective as two different people. "It was… fun. I've never had that much fun before. It was rather exhilarating and my heart was beating so fast. I can see why you hold heists even if you know the target isn't Pandora. You've turned me into an Adrenaline junkie." I point an accusing finger at him, but he just laughs it off.

"I think you were one before you joined me. What else would makes you do all of the dangerous stunts you do? Diffusing bombs, skateboarding over impossible jumps, driving a car out of a building that's about to explode and using the force to project you further. You even paraglided after me once. If that's not being an adrenaline junkie that I don't know what is."

"You've seen me do all of that?" I'll be honest and say I'm shocked. Knowing him, I shouldn't be, but I am.

KID laughs once again, most likely due to my facial expression, but I don't care at the moment. I'm more worried about the feeling that I've been stalked by a mental thief for a very long time now.

"For a start, there's a thing called the news Metantei. And there's also a thing called connections. And finally there's another thing called coincidence." I don't think KID believes in coincidence, he plans everything too much for there to be room for coincidence. But once again, I'm worried about his connections. That still means he's asked about me, on purpose.

"Connections? Whilst I know better than to ask who they are, it still means you asked about me. Is it a hobby of yours to stalk little children?" Even though we are supposed to be partners, there is still quite a gap between us. He knows far more about my life that I do about him. For a start, he knows Mystery's true identity, whilst I am still only acquainted with KID. Even during planning and practice sessions, it was always KID who I met up with. I still have yet to unmask him.

KID makes a discontented and offended noise, before straightening himself up to look more imposing. Which he would, if not for the pout on his face. That makes me know he's not offended by my comment and just finds it funny. He finds a lot of things funny actually. "I'll let you know I am a Gentleman Thief. And Gentlemen do not resort to stalking. I prefer to call it a healthy interest in possible threats along with a good dose of Gentlemen-like concern for minors."

"A threat? You don't see anyone as a threat." I scoff. "Why not just say you were interested or intrigued?" I don't want to be demoted to some kind of weird hobby.

The aura surrounding KID changes after my question. It's more heist like actually: a mix of mystery and hidden fun. But there is a serious undertone there too. "Why else do you think I want you by my side like this Metantei? You know that I don't really need Masked Mystery. I'd rather have you next to me than across from me as an enemy. And I was interested, especially once I figured out just who you were. And once I learnt the circumstances behind it, I wanted to help. And then the rest of the story is the future." KID looks up at the moon during this point, as if not wanting to look me in the eyes. Or maybe he doesn't want me to look into his.

"I believe the phrase is 'and the rest is history'" I say jokingly.

But I know what he means. We're at the starting point, from here we can only go forwards.

* * *

**By the way, how many of you would be interested if I turned this into a real fic? Shinichi's double life as a Detective and Phantom. **

**I'm still working on the second heist, just got a little writers block. **

**I'm still looking for more entrants by the way. Don't be scared, I won't bite. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 17 May 2012 **


	3. Resultsish and Heist: Version 2

Hello again everyone.

So these are the contestant fic's that have been submitted. These are their titles and summaries. So make sure to check them all out. Apparently, Fanfiction doesn't even accept it's own links anymore. I tried but it deleted them.

**Glowing Glasses: My Dearest Mirror-**

_ShinKai, again. There's an old mirror in the Kuroba attic, and it has the power to grant Kaito's secret wish...his heart's desire. But hold on; who is Kaitou Shadow?_

**Anime Lover 3593: Gem Connection-**

_A heist gone wrong, a scream that resonates through the area and a hope; of survival and of reunion. When the thief in white gets injured who will save him? And why does it seem like he's not where he is supposed to be? possible OOC._

**Vivid x Dreams: The Phantom Behind the Thief-**

_Behind every Kaitou, a phantom lurks in the shadows. Chasing, guiding, helping. Eight years ago, the thief and his phantom disappeared in the eyes of the world. Now, the thief has reappeared, but where is the phantom?_

**CJSakura: Kagami's Mirror-**

_When Kaitou KID steals a cursed jewel it causes Shinichi to spin upside-down. Now he's got to learn a difficult lesson that he'll never forget. Slight KaiShin slash_

And all you contestants… I have a little problem.

You've all turned this idea into a multi-chapter fic. Which in my opinion is awesome since that means more Phantom Shinichi for me to read. I'd better get started with turning Devil's Contract into a real fic before you all put me to shame. However the problem is that I don't have a clue how to mark it. I could base it on the first chapter, which all of you have written. However, some of you have used the first chapter as a type of prologue, to set the scene, where as some of you have already started on the action. As a result, I can't judge it **fairly.** With a oneshot the story is wrapped up in one easy instalment, but with multi-chapter fics I can't judge the content and plot as well since it's not all there yet. My only real option would be to wait until you've all finished, but that's not really fair.

So if any one of you has an idea on how to judge this fairly then please inform me. However, since there are only four of you, **I can still give you prizes.** I can write a oneshot of your choice for you. It can be Detective Conan if you want it to, or any other anime I've seen. It can be practically any genre too, from dark to light, from psychologically deep to cutely fluffy. Just not hardcore Yaoi. I've tried and failed to write that, plus the rules seem to be iffy on the subject at the moment.

So I'm really sorry guys *bows deeply*. But I hope that you all had fun writing the amazing stories you've come up with. You should be proud of yourselves.

I'm really really really really really really sorry!

And let this be a lesson to us all- when planning Challenges, make them oneshot based, lol.

* * *

_I actually wrote the first half of this version first, which is why it's similar to the one in chapter 1. However half way through I thought to myself that KID isn't like how I've portrayed him here and decided to write the second version. This is a more fun heist than the mysterious one before. This just goes to show how the same prompt can produce such different results. _

"I extend my hand to you, in an offer that you can't resist. I have information that you need. Information that will change your life. But as you know, nothing in this world is given for free. Very few humans do something for nothing- even if it is only for that self-satisfying feeling of helping someone. An alliance between you and me can mean that we both achieve our goals. I know what you want, you know what I want. What more is there to know? Take my hand, and I'll change your life."

"A contract with the devil himself hey? Well I'm not one to back down. I accept your offer"

"From now on you'll be a Phantom too. A detective in the light, a masked Phantom in the dark. The moment you place on this mask, you are no longer you. You'll become a different person. With this, I now dub thee, the Masked Mystery. Since even now, you are still a mystery to me."

A flick of his hand and a mask appears on it. The design of the mask is based on the generic masquerade mask, covering the eyes and the bridge of the nose. But for this mask there was an addition. For Phantom thieves never follow normal conventions. Above the right eye- the same side as the Devil's monocle- the mask curves up and into a point. It forms a crescent moon, the point of the bottom half ending just below his eye. The left side ends normally, yet also has a clover charm hanging off of it.

Taking the mask from the devil, the man fingers the clover charm

"Since someone like you needs all the luck they can get."

* * *

"Nakamori-keibu, there are 2 minutes until the time stated in the notice." Informs one of the policemen. Nakamori just nods and turns to stare out of the window.

The police officer backs away and goes to talk to the group of policemen observing the man "Something's not right with him. I've never heard him this quiet before. It's quite scary actually. What do you think's wrong with him?" The others nod in agreement. Gone is the loud energetic policeman they knew, replaced with a quiet introverted man, who hadn't even pinched their cheeks yet. However, it had kind of become a tradition, so Nakamori's second in command went around and did it himself. The men even let him.

"Haven't you heard about the heist note yet?" asks one of the more senior men. The younger ones look towards him and shake their heads. "There were two pictures." The policemen gasp, _Two pictures?_ "Yeah, I know, but this was definitely a KID note, the first picture was definitely KID's doodle- it matches the other ones. I imagine that it's the second picture that has him worried."

"So did you see it? What did it look like?" asks a different man.

"Well" says the senior man "It was a picture of a crescent moon, with a clover charm hanging down from it. The experts assume that it's a clue for tonight's heist. He has sent us pictures before, like that playing card cut in half."

Another police officer, female this time, walks over to the group, looking around the room as if she's searching for someone. "Didn't you notice, that small boy isn't here either." She says.

"Oh, you mean Edogawa-kun. The one KID called Tantei-kun right? I haven't seen him all day, I don't think he even arrived here. That is strange, he usually comes to them. In fact none of the other detectives are here. You know, that posh one and the one with the accent." Replies the senior officer

"Oh, Him. Well Hakuba-san moves between here and his home in England all the time, so it's not unusual not to see him here. And the other one only does heists near Osaka, since that's his home town."

"30 seconds left!"

"Come on men, let's catch this thief!" roars Nakamori, seemingly out of his stupor. The men, realising that he's back to his old self , give out an almighty cheer and run around the room into their positions.

* * *

Target set: The Phoenix Fire.

Appearance: Black and Red marbled Ruby shaped like a bird taking flight

Historical reference: Said to bring back its owners from the brink of death.

Likelihood of being Pandora: Possible, but doesn't follow Pandora's story. Is red in colour- so possible connection. Not targeted by KID before.

Location: Tokyo Museum of Fine Art, top floor. In the south West quadrant, housed in a glass case by itself.

* * *

"It's time to put the mask on. It's time that the Masked Mystery took his first steps into the spotlight."

The man holds the mask in his hands, staring at it. Taking a deep breath he places the mask on, and looks up at the devil.

As soon as he puts it on he feels different, as if he's someone new. _Suggestive thinking from the devil most likely. Either that or some other Psychological twist. But hey, I like this feeling, so I don't care where it comes from. The difference needs to be there._

A watch alarm beeps, and the man gives the devil a huge grin. Both cross to the other side of the roof, before running as fast as they can forward, and jumping off the edge of the roof, freefalling into freedom.

* * *

"Let the show, _show, show_…"

A confident voice blares out of the speakers set around the plaza and echoes around the buildings, making it seem as if the voice repeated the word show. There is a pregnant pause. Everyone tenses, Police waiting for the signal, fans waiting for their favourite phrase.

"Begin!"

The fans roar in excited cheers. The police can hardly hear each other over the noise. They have to revert to using hand signals, or shouting down their phones.

There is a puff of the omnipresent pink smoke that totally covers the entrance way. The crowd surges forwards, wanting to get closer to their idol.

In a sudden gust of wind, the smoke is driven away, and Kaitou KID can be seen, laying in mid-air above the entrance way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, How nice it is to see you all again. For this heist, I will be taking a back seat and let my new partner take centre stage. Aren't I nice like that? So I want you all to give a warm welcome to the Masked Mystery!" KID looks down at the audience and grins, his voice confident and lazy, as if he really is taking a nap up there. He raises his hand and clicks.

From above, a spot light casts it's beam into the centre of the crowd.

"Oy, KID, don't fall asleep up there. You aren't going to make me do all of the work are you?" The audience gasp and create a path for the mysterious man walking forwards. No one had noticed him standing there before.

Taking long confident strides, the newcomer stands in the middle of the entrance way and turns back to the audience. He bows, drawing his cape out to the side, face looking at the floor. "How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Masked Mystery." He looks up and people finally notice how blue his eyes are. Framed by the black of the mask, they seem to glow like jewels themselves. He looks the perfect opposite to KID, dressed in silver and black.

"KID, I think that we had better hurry up. We are late for out meeting with the nice Detective." Says the Masked Mystery.

"You are right, we can't keep him waiting, he might throw a fit." KID stands up, still standing in the middle of the air.

KID and Mystery wave to the audience, before disappearing in two clouds of smoke.

* * *

Two police men slam open the doors to the top room and run over to Nakamori, panting from their long climb up the building.

"Sir, you won't believe what we just saw. There were two Kaitou KID's" gasps one, hands on knees, panting.

"But KID introduced the other guy as the Masked Mystery. He's wearing an outfit similar to KIDs, but instead of KID's white, it's all black. And he had this mask over his face, with this moon like thing on the right, and a charm like KID's on the left." Continues the other one, having caught his breath.

"First KID appears laying in the middle of the air Sir, there were no helicopters nearby, and no wires that we could see. He says that he ain't going to be as active in this one, and then clicks his fingers. A spot light shines onto the crowd, and suddenly this other guys just like there. Right in the middle of the public. No one had noticed 'im before. He walks over and introduces 'imself, before saying that 'im and KID are late for their meeting with you Sir."

"Good, but why does it take two of you to tell me this?" asks Nakamori.

"Well Sir, you always tell us to travel in pairs, that way we know if the other guy is KID or not. He ain't been out of my sight all day sir." Both men nod, agreeing with the statement.

"Alright then. Men!" he shouts "It seems as if KID has a friend along for this one. I need you all to be extra careful. He's due to come in any moment now. So stay with your partner, and be extra cautious when the lights…

***Clunk* **

… go… out," he finishes slowly. Oh how KID loved to mock him.

He runs forwards in the dark, arms out to feel the way. He knows that the case holding the jewel should be about 10 paces forwards…

***Thunk***

_Found it_

The lights switch back on, and standing on top of the glass case are two men.

It's KID and KID's Friend.

Nakamori stares at this new man. He looks a lot like KID does, same height, same build, could possibly be a twin. This new man stares back at him too before leaning down to get closer to the Inspector's level.

"How nice to meet you Nakamori-keibu. I've heard a lot about you. Hell, I've seen all of your work up close and personal. Never been able to catch him though, have you? Why not try your luck with me? So Inspector, will you rise to the challenge, or fail like you've always done?" The smile wasn't really a smile, more like a smirk. It was sharp and confident with a huge air of superiority. Where KID's was known as a Cheshire Cat grin, this was more like a cat's-got-the-cannery smile. As if he'd already won when they hadn't even started yet.

Nakamori growls and clenches his fists, knuckles turning white. How dare a criminal speak to him like that? He was worse than KID was. Tonight was going to be the night he captured KID, he was sure of it. This fake one would trip up somewhere and when KID swooped in to rescue him… bam! Both would be in handcuffs before they can say abracadabra. And there were no brats to get under his feet either tonight.

"I don't consort with criminals. However, maybe you won't think of this as a game when you are convicted and in prison" replies the Inspector.

Masked Mystery laughs loudly before straightening back up. "I don't know what's funnier, that you think you can catch us, or that you think you can keep us in a prison. Ne, KID maybe that should be our next heist, a prison break out." Both smile at the ludicrous idea. KID had never thought about that, even with Nakamori's constant reminders, but how did they intend to keep him captured long enough to even get him to the station let alone a prison cell? Magicians got out of handcuffs and impossible binds every day. And he wasn't just any magician, he was the best.

Nakamori looks around him from the corner of his eye and notices that his men have all backed away. Maybe the thieves thought it was in fear (for two KID's is a very scary idea) but he knew better. "Let's see you try it. I'll even help and get you into jail!" Nakamori shouts, making sure that the thieves' eyes were on him. Taking a few paces backwards he makes as if to run towards them, yet instead of jumping up towards them like the thieves expected, he skims past the corner of the glass case and keeps on running. Once he's sure he's out of the way, he shouts "Now!"

The men in the security van press a series of buttons, starting the security system. Lasers line the floor, making it hard to walk from one place to another. Lasers also point into the air, essentially caging the pair in. So even if they did get the jewel, there was no way they were getting out.

Both Phantoms look around themselves not scared or worried in the slightest. Although it was hard to tell with them, for Phantoms were supposed to retain a clam façade. Nakamori expected they were quaking on the inside.

"Mystery, I'll leave this to you." Says KID, patting the other's shoulder. Mystery shrugs it off before taking a better look at his surroundings.

"Ha, like rats in a trap! Let's see you escape this one then KID!" gloats Nakamori. The other policemen add in comments of their own. However all have the sneaking suspicion that the thieves will get away. It was almost a given by now. But they were determined not to think defeatist thoughts, or else they would have lost already.

KID watches as his partner falls into what he likes to call Detective Mode. It always amazed him how Shinichi could totally ignore everyone around him and just focus on the case infront of him, even with a handicap like being Conan. He enjoyed watching the detective's face as the brain ticked away behind. He could almost physically see the thought process. So what would the Phantom Detective come up with? And was it going to be KID worthy? Of course first he had to get the jewel.

"Take two steps backwards" warns Mystery. KID does so, standing perfectly balanced right on the very edge of the case, giving Masked Mystery as much room to work with as he could. Mystery smiles at the Inspector, before clapping and releasing a very small puff of smoke, just big enough to cover his hands. "Inspector, Phantoms are shadows. We're not really here. So do you think something like Lasers can stop us? How can a laser affect a Shadow?" He extends his hand, palms facing each other until the top hand enters the laser beam. Nakamori is quite worried when nothing happens, no burning, no shocks, nothing. As if he wasn't there. The laser bounces off of Mystery's hand and onto the glass case. Moving his hand Mystery uses the laser to cut a circle out of the glass. Removing his hand out of the laser's path he reaches in and picks up the jewel.

KID smiles at the faces the taskforce have on. They have such funny confused faces. What Mystery had actually done was change one glove into one covered in a mirror. Having the other white glove so close reflected the image into it so that the police couldn't tell the difference. The mirror reflected the laser and as easy as pie, the jewel was theirs.

"So now I think it's time to leave. Right through that door" and Mystery points to the door infront of them. Some of the taskforce run in that direction, defending the door. A few smoke bombs are dropped, filling the room with the thick pink smoke. A bang is heard and the smoke is drawn through the now open door.

"Damn those thieves. After them men! We mustn't let them escape." Shouts the ever predictable Nakamori. His men all shout in recognition of the order and pile out of the open doorway.

Once the room is clear, a white shadow drops from the ceiling and proceeds through the maze of lasers, twisting and jumping with the occasional cartwheel and flip to dodge every single one of them

"All right, no need to show off. Just because I can't do that." Grumbles the black shadow, standing back on the glass case. KID clears the lasers and proceeds to switch them off.

They run to the windows on the side of the room and step onto the Balcony. Using a Grappling Gun, they climb up to the roof where they can hear the rest of the Task Force waiting for them

The roof itself is another piece of artwork: a garden with a pool of water. The task force jump when clapping can be heard, they look for the source and find Masked Mystery standing on the water, his reflection standing under him. Some of the police rub their eyes just to see if the thief is really standing on the water or not. A second look gives the same results at the first. The fish in the pool take no notice of him at all. Most likely because they can't see him since Mystery is currently standing on a mirror- providing both stable footing and the reflection.

Of course Kaitou KID was nowhere in sight.

"I'm different from KID and you would do well to remember that. You can't treat us like the same person. We're complimentary, not copies. But for now, it's time to go flying" He raises his hands to be to the right of his head and claps twice. The fish in the pond jump out of the pool and fly towards the members of the taskforce. The police, expecting flying to mean him, had moved towards the edges of the roof ready to stop him. They had not expected flying fish. The grown men shout and scream like school girls, shocked by the sudden appearance of the fish.

Mystery laughs his own version of KID's maniac laughter and runs towards the edge of the roof. Not stopping he jumps off the roof, hand's extended to either side.

Fans scream as the helicopter lights focus on the falling thief. Closer and closer to them he falls and the screams turn into fear filed ones. However at some point during the fall, one becomes two and it's suddenly both KID and Mystery in a free fall. Just before they reach the crowd, the gliders activate and lift the thieves above the heads of their adoring fans.

They hear the sirens of police cars start up and allow the police to chase them down the road. At the intersection, the thieves split and take different turnings. The police do the same but the thieves quickly lose them.

* * *

"So... was that stone what you were looking for?" Shinichi asks, back at his house.

KID shakes his head. "No, so I placed it back where it belongs." Then he looks up at the detective and pouts. "But why on earth did you have to do a trick with those disgusting creatures. Surely it was not worth the effort to tie string to them all."

Shinichi laughs and smiles dangerously at the thief. "Well, unlike someone I don't have a horde of Dove minions to do my bidding. I was thinking of making them my trademark. You with your doves and me with some fish. Doesn't that idea sound wonderful?"

"No it certainly does not. You can hold your own heists if you are ever going to include them again" assures KID, turning away from the detective.

"Hmm, so there is something the mighty KID-sama is afraid off. Nice information to know. So when all the jewels turn out not to be the one you are looking for, I'll know where to look: the Aquariums."

"Good. The minion knows his place" says KID haughtily. "It's nice to know you are useful for something other than taking up my spotlight." Shinichi laughs silently and shakes his head.

"Ahh is someone jealous that women like dark handsome men in black rather than in white?" asks Shinichi mockingly.

"You wish. They were just screaming since they thought you were stupid enough to jump off without a glider. And your flying skills still need some work. I saw you nearly smack into that wall at the end"

Shinichi looks away and crosses his arms. "Well sorry I haven't been moonlighting as long as you have."

"Well you'd better learn quickly. Once Snake hears about this, he'll show up. He'll see you as a threat. So how are your bullet dodging skills?" This was just a risk he was going to have to take. He was sure that the detective could look after himself.

"It doesn't matter. I can just steal some body armour from the police one day. You said he always goes for heart shots right. I just need to get close enough to plant one of these on him" and Shinichi holds up one of the tracking devices Agasa had made.

KID smiles. "I knew there was a reason I was willing to share the spotlight."

* * *

**Hmm, I don't like this version, I prefer the other one. I haven't had any inspiration for this one at all, but I didn't want to keep the contestants waiting any longer.**

**By the way look out for the Devil's Contract real fic. I'm going to post it up separately. This time it'll be a proper story and explain the _how_ and _why_ of their contract. I'll be taking lines and scenes from the first two chapters to start it off with, so if you preferred that style to this one, then I'll see you there.**

**Thanks for reading and participating**

**This is Phantom Hitman 1412 finishing the assignment. I'll see you all next Hit-Heist, okay.**

**First Published: 07 June 2012**


End file.
